


I Love Thor, Loki

by thedarkheart



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Kidnapping, Loki doesn't know anything, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, Political Marriage, Thor doesn't care, dark-elves hate light-elves, jealous!Volundr, jealouse!Vindalfr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkheart/pseuds/thedarkheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep an old promise Loki is to be wedded to the light-elves prince Volundr who is in love with Thor, since they all were teens and Loki also know this. But there is war going on between the dark-elf and the light-elf what will happen when Loki get caught in all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this leave kudos

It was a beautiful morning Asgard was shining in the rising sun there was this early sunshine which was not that irritating to our second prince of Asgard Loki. he was person of solitude and quietness or can say that he made himself that kind of person he is beautiful no one can deny that but whenever anyone approach him he would run with tail in his legs and people thought that he is arrogant and doesn't like company and that's how Loki always plays alone or away from the other Asir children they make him uncomfortable .

Asir always try to touch him, they try to touch his hair or his legs they brought him flowers and he hate it he is not a maiden not he isn't. 

 

When he had enough he would not be found for days or would either be seen in library or would remain invisible. And when he is invisible he is in the forests surrounding the palace he is not afraid of the beast of the forest because he know how to scape without being notice them if they ever appear. Even Thor (who hasn't got his hammer yet) was not that brave to venture in the forest but Loki, he is an exception his magic although weak because he was still learning it but it protect him from the beasts. 

 

It was a usual morning for Loki he was admiring the different trees and colors of the flowers, the different insects and was singing the lullaby his mother used to sing for him when he would have those nightmares. 

He stopped singing when he spot an insect that he has never saw he was leaning in to it, it was blue and red in color and it would shin brilliantly when sunshine fall on it from the little spot it was peeking of the tall trees. Loki made a bubble around the insect and it flow in the ear for some time then it burst and the insect fly over to the nearest tree Loki giggled to himself. 

At first it felt like a wind flowing through the tall and massive trees of the forest but then a twig broke in some distance then the shrubs behind him moved a little. But he react to late there was already a sharp weapon pressed on his throat, i should have focused more in my reflexes in the training, thought Loki to himself.

"Make a noise and you will regret it"

It was a male voice by the way of his voice's Loki predict that he can be around 15-16 years old but Loki just node in response. Because he knew even if he called for help he would not get any, not this far away in the forest.

"Wha..what do you want?"

"You know magic, it means you know healing magic too"

The attacker wasn't asking he was, but still Loki node. Loki thought that maybe he can be in the need of some healing and after that he will leave him.

"Ye...yes"

"Come with me then"

The attacker moved back ward with Loki glued to his front and the weapon on Loki's throat. They walk like that for ten minutes, then Loki heard shushed voices speaking in elven language, he was still learning it so he couldn't understand it completely. There were two voices one was of a women and another was so low that it barely audible.

"What is an angel?"

"Angel will be the one who will save us and you honey"

"Will it make father come back, mother"

"No, but it will make everything better and father will be happy where he rest"

"When will the angle come mother"

"Soon my darling soon just wait for him, okay you want to see him, right?"

"Yes"

"So don't close your eyes, okay honey"

"Mother"

The women who was in her late thirties looked up her face was covered in fresh and old tears, in her lap a girl was there she was bleeding, there were bandages around her wounds which also were stained in blood, she has lost lot of her blood, her face was partially hidden in her mother's chest. She was 5-6 years old. The women still couldn't see the face of her son his arms were folded in front of him and he was walking back.

She frowned for a moment then she notice the other person in her son's arms.

"Vindalfr what are you doing?"

"He is a sorcerer mother he can heal Huldra"

The woman's eyes sparkle so beautifully like she has been raised in heaven after her death.

"Let him come here, hurry"

Vindalfr let Loki lose Loki spun around to the voice of the woman somehow he felt protection in her voice. When he does he was shocked to see the little girl badly wounded she clearly was dieing. Vindalfr pushed Loki forward he stumble and fell on his knees in front of the mother holding her dear child she moved her daughter to Loki with pleading eyes.

"Please save her"

And Loki panicked because he was not good in healing magic it require much time and experience, he know how to use them but he has never really practically done that so he panicked. Loki just stare at the girl he wanted to help her she was so little but so brave that she still was holding for her life, he knew that there was not much time because she has bleed so much, but could move even his eyelids.

The woman notice this, because Loki was also a kid of 13-14 years old it was common for children, she placed her hand on Loki, Loki raised his head and look her in the eye, she smiled to him and said

"It's alright if you can't, it's not your fault, if you want Vindalfr will escort you to where he picked you"

"But mother...."

Vindalfr fell silence when his mother shook her head. She again grabbed her daughter to her chest and buried her face in her.

Loki wanted to run away from this this was too much for him. He never saw this much blood in his life not even on a soldeir and here on a little girl was too unnerving to him as he put his waight on his toes he felt a tug to his left sleeve, that girl was holding on to it her mother notice that also and she free her daughter from her ebmraced that little girl looked in Loki's eyes and said the most heart broking words Loki has ever heard.

"Are you an angle?"

At that instance Loki decide that he will try, yes he can least try. He lifted his head from the girl to her mother and said in soft voice

"I can try"

The mother nodded and placed the girl on the ground. Loki call his magic to his hands, there was a green spark at first then the there was light which spread to his palm he hovered his hands on the girl. First the little scratches disappear then the deep wounds healed and the wasn't even a scar on the girls body. She take a desperate intake of breath and fully opened her eyes. Her mother got hold of her hand and cried in earnest. Her brother fell on his knees and grab her head and cried himself also.

Loki was standing now watching them crying in relief then all of a sudden he realize that they had consider her death.

Vindalfr suddenly got up and showed Loki to the ground, he was holding the blade in his right hand he held it in his both hand and raised it above Loki Loki was moving backward on this hands and legs towards Vindalfr's family. Loki spoke in a weak voice

"But but i saved her let me go now"

"I am sorry lad, but i can't risk you spying on us to others"

"I will not say a word about this, i am not a bad person"

"I am sorry"

AS Vindalfr was moving the blade down to Loki, he felt a tug to his trousers he stopped and looked down. Huldra was holding his trousers looking up on him, with a smile on her face which he dieing to see.

"Don't kill angle brother, he will make everything better"

Hulda fell in a deep slumber after that only her chest movement was indicating that she was alive. And she will wake up. Vindalfr looked at her for some time and slowly lowered his blade he said without looking at Loki and his gaze on her dear sister.

"GO"

Loki stumbled to his feet and made a run for his life. Loki stopped after a minute and looked back he already liked the girl and doesn't want her to be that condition again, but he can't risk going back, he made frustrated voice and walked back slowly to the spot form where he ran to save his life, hoping that maybe they have moved, so that he would have a great excuse for peace of mind. But when he reached there they were still there. The girl was sleeping and the mother and son were watching her.

They hear steps and Vindalfr was on the defensive stand in an instant, he was regretting his decision of letting the brat alive but when he turn he was surprised.

Loki approach them in small steps he wasn't looking them in eyes he was looking at the ground but he somehow managed to maintain his posture stiff. He reach his neck and remove the pendent he was wearing he handed that to Vindalfr

"It's a royal symbol it will allow you safe passage from Asgard"

Vindalfr step towards Loki and Loki handed the pendent to him, Loki then reach to his trousers pocket and extracted some gold coins and extended his hand towards Vindalfr

"What's that?"

"Asgardian currency"

"I don't need it"

"I am not giving it to, it's for Huldra, she needs to be feed properly, she has lost considerable blood she need rest you need to buy a cart for her, if you are intending to travel, and all this will cost you money, i know it's not enough but please take this"

Vindalfr was stunned either this lad was extremely slow or has a big heart and considering he came back, even after the threat to his life, the later apply to him, so he accepted the money. His mother was politely smiling to the scenario in front of her.

"Thank you, and i am sorry if i scared you"

"Yes you did, but i can understand that, have a safe journey"

Loki turn around and made to run far away from all this, he gasped when he felt someone holding his wrist. He turn around with confused look, has he finally decided to kill me?'

Loki was gulping saliva now. Vindalfr read Loki's expression and immediately with draw his hands away. Loki cradled his hand to his chest and looked to the ground waiting for Vindalfr's response.

"I just wanted to know the name of our angle"

Loki blushed hearing 'our angle' and didn't answer Vindalfr. Catching Loki's discomfort Vindalfr said again.

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"Loki"

Loki said that and ran in the forest without looking back he wish he never met them again and he prayed for their well being.


	2. Breaking Boundries

When Loki came back home it was dark outside he steped in his room like a cat he releaved his breath a little when he closed his door. 

"And where have you been?"

Loki flintched and turn slowly he already who is the owner of the voice.

"Thor? what are you doing here?"

Thor arched a brow at that Thor and Loki always are together it wadnt any new for them to share a bed together. 

"Anwser me Loki"

"where have you been its past eight you know we are not allowed to be outside at night"

"Yes i know i just got lost on my way back home"

"You were in the forest again. Loki its not safe there even for me and i am much older than you"

"You are just six years older than me its not a big difference"

"Loki dont try to change the subject. Why you dont like to spend time with other children"

"Because i dont like them they treat me like a maiden they invade my personal space without my consent"

Thor chuckled at that because Loki is pretty like a maiden and many have been surprised at the relevation of Lokis true gender. At seeing Lokis pout he arrange his features said in a stern voice.

"I will let it go this time Loki but if you do that again i am informing mother. Understood?"

Loki node his head and snugled with Thor at the bed.

Thor said after sometime. 

"Hey loki why dont you try to make Fandral your friend?"

"Huh he is the worst always so touchy touchy and he treat me like a maiden i dont like him"

Thor laughed at that and fall back asleep with Loki securely tuck under his arm.


	3. The revelation

Loki was fifteen years old when the dreadful thing happened. He was tending the garden with his mother queen Fregga when he felt a cramp at his lower back it was getting worse with the time. 

But Loki ignored it because he was enjoying tending the pretty flowers. 

He was on his knees cutting weeds from the cluster of roses at the back corner of the garden when he heard a gasp.

He looked back to see his one of his mothers ladies standing there with a shocked expression.

 

Loki was he was shocked. He couldnt move his body. He was cleaned of his blood and instructed on how to handle his 'situation'.

He was lead to his room. After half an hour Fregga rushed into his room. He released a chocked breath and his mother was there to held him in her embrace.

"Mother?wha..whats wrong with me?"

"Nothing honey.Just that you..its...nothings wrong with you"

"I am not a girl than why than....why?"

"Loki i need to tell you something just remember that me and your father had always loved you. And we will love forever. okay?"

Loki was confused but he node his head as an anwser.

"You...you are my dear child Loki. And you always will be"

Fregga released a breath and there were tears in her eyes. How can you tell your children that they are not theirs in biological sense. But it was unevitable. And they have ignored it for enough now. 

"You remember the war between Asgard and Jotunheim?"

"Yes"

And it was evident that things will change after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think of any improvement just let me know.


End file.
